LA GUARDIANA
by Evil Anjelicke
Summary: no toda la historia que les contaron de la reina malvada es verdad, si, ella también tiene emociones, y siente tan apasionadamente como cualquiera, pero, por miedo, lo oculta bajo una fachada de maldad. solo su guardiana sabe quien realmente es, pero por respeto nunca la ha confrontado, hasta que se encontraron juntas en Storybrooke. las tornas pueden cambiar para ellas dos.
1. Chapter 1

**¿QUE PASÓ FICTIONEROS? AQUÍ SU AMIGA, TRAYÉNDOLES OTRA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ EN UNA DE ESAS ALOCADAS NOCHES DE INSOMNIO.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO ME GUSTÓ ESCRIBIRLA PARA USTEDES.**

EL BOSQUE ENCANTADO:

Una joven de aparentemente veinte años de edad, corría libremente por los prados nevados que colindaban con el castillo oscuro, su velocidad era inhumana, tanto, que quien la viera pasar a su lado, solo vería un borrón, una imagen difusa, alta, de tono pálido, casi completa de negro y solo las puntas de su largo cabello castaño chocolate.

Su olfato refinado por su condición le ayudaba enormemente a rastrear a quien estaba buscando, sus oídos amplificados le ayudaban a oír cualquier tipo de sonido, respiración, movimiento y pisada de quien se escondía de ella, lo sabía, lo presentía, sabía que esta vez podría lograrlo, lo había intentado por años, y en esta ocasión no pensaba fallar, no iba a perder otra vez. Solo necesitaba un poco más de velocidad y agudizar más su nariz, el dulce aroma a lavanda y menta se intensificaba, ella lo podía incluso ver.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio dos cosas, una peculiar estela de magia oscura y un sendero de ese aroma que tanto perseguía, pero no se confiaba, sabia, por su experiencia, que podría ser una trampa. Pero su instinto la traicionó, y olvidó lo que le habían enseñado, "no te fíes de tus ojos, no todo lo que ves es cien por ciento real" "tienes cinco sentidos, confías demasiado solo en uno, recuerda: oído, olfato, gusto, tacto, y vista, úsalos con cabeza"

Desde el momento que fue descubierta por su mentora, había intentado no fallar, cada paso dado, cada salto, cada zancada, cada casería, fue puesta bajo tela de juicio de su maestra, y esa vez, le demostraría, que ya no es esa pequeña de colmillos de leche y mirada roja como la sangre, le haría ver que ya había madurado, que sus enseñanzas rindieron fruto.

De pronto, el olor se intensificó, estaba muy cerca, había ganado esta vez, y estaba a punto de cazar a su presa, escuchó el crujir de una rama, rompiéndose a solo diez metros de ella, detrás de un viejo árbol torcido, en el claro de las sirenas.

La vió, desde su posición, se subió arriba del viejo sauce muerto, ahí, bebiendo agua tan tranquila, no sabía la que le espera, una sonrisa ladina creció un sus labios, "fin del juego" pensó antes de saltar hacia su presa.

-¡Te tengo!-Pero antes de que pudiera declarar la victoria, y aun en su salto hacia el piso, una nube violeta se disparó dejándola aturdida, ahogándose en esa densa neblina espesa, sin poder ver donde estaba o de seguir el rastro con su olfato, bloqueado con esa magia, para luego aparecerse, mojada de pies a cabeza y sentada en el mentado lago de la sirena, el agua escurría por su ropa y cabello como si fuese un estropajo viejo y usado.

"Demasiado lenta, niña" se oyó en el aire, luego de una risa jocosa y algo maligna, claro, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, nunca hubiera sido tan fácil. Con una patada furiosa al agua, decidió salir del lago y continuar con su búsqueda. Pero algo le estaba fallando, no podía oler nada, su vista estaba algo borrosa, debía haber imaginado que usaría ese hechizo de nuevo, un paralizador, y con su condición, era algo muy fácil perder los sentidos con su mentora y su mentada magia.

-Solo espere que la encuentre-Decía a la nada-Le voy a demostrar-Se decía mientras se quitaba las botas mojadas y la chaqueta que había quedado por completo arruinada, quedando solo en una camisa mangas cortas que se le pegaba al cuerpo y unos pantalones de mezclilla que se sentían algo pesados por el agua que aún tenían, y se sentaba en la húmeda hierba a esperar que el efecto de esa niebla tenía en su contra, se disipara.

RECUERDO:

Aun, luego de tantos años, recordaba ese primer día que la vió, como si hubiera sido ayer: había podido escapar de su cárcel de piedra y oscuridad, con solo una bata, de mangas cortas y que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, de tela delgada e inútil para ese crudo invierno, sus ojos le quemaban apenas hubieron visto el primer destello de luz solar, la garganta le estaba ardiendo por dentro, como si en lugar de saliva, estuviera tragando lava hirviendo, sus brazos estaban heridos e inutilizados, cada centímetro de piel, estaba cubierto de sangre, golpes, contusiones a medio curar, quemaduras de electrochoques, marcas de ataduras en muñecas y tobillos, sin contar con las visibles y preocupantes marquitas de piquetes en sus brazos y cuello.

Recordaba que se había desplomado del cansancio y la sed a pocos metros del castillo, por el sendero principal. Sin siquiera percatarse que un carro tirado por cuatro caballos se aproximaba.

-¿Por qué te detienes?-La voz que oía, en su casi inconciencia, era fría, pero potente y autoritaria.

-Lo lamento, su majestad, pero hay algo que obstaculiza el paso-La joven escuchó que alguien se acercaba a ella con paso decisivo, por el taconeo, suave y amortiguado por el camino de tierra, el dulce aroma a manzanas, podía intuir que era una mujer. Una reina, por el título que había oído.

-¿Y por qué no la quitas del camino?-Se oía fría y despectiva, claro, seguramente viendo el patético aspecto que debía tener en su semi inconciencia, era bastante razonable, ¿Quién querría recoger a un experimento fallido?

-Majestad, al parecer ya está muerta-Unos fríos dedos enguantados tocaron su cuello, pero eso no fue lo que la hizo reaccionar, no, sino el dulce olor que este emanaba, tan embriagador y exquisito.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus colmillos salieron disparados al cuello de ese hombre enmascarado, sin pensarlo, le arrancó la gruesa tela que le cubría el rostro y atacó directo a la yugular, su sangre, roja carmesí brotaba directo a su boca, alimentándola, llenándola de la energía que antes le faltaba, la joven deseaba que ese delicioso manjar nunca terminara, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se quedaría seco, como una pasa de uva.

El cadáver de quien hubiera sido un joven de no más de veintiséis años, calló al suelo terroso, seco, grisáceo, escuálido, marchito, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca grotescamente abierta. La joven solo se limpió las comisuras de la boca mientras veía a los ojos a la mujer que había aconsejado que la dejaran a un lado del camino.

-Vaya, que desperdicio-La reina solo golpeó un poco con el pie, el cuerpo sin vida de quien hacía solo unos segundos era uno de sus sirvientes.

-Lo lamento-Se disculpó la joven, algo avergonzada de que alguien que no conocía la hubiese visto alimentarse-¿Era alguien importante para usted?

-No, pero ahora no tengo quien me lleve de vuelta a mi castillo.

-Si me dice donde es, tal vez yo pueda llevarla, mi señora-La reina la observó de pies a cabeza, se veía que era un vampiro, pero su aspecto distaba mucho de lo que había aprendido de ellos, sus orejas, sus ojos, incluso sus colmillos retractiles eran completamente diferentes, sin contar que su piel no estaba ardiendo en llamas por la luz solar. Podía ayudarla en su búsqueda de venganza, si encontraba sus puntos fuertes y los explotaba, tal vez, solo tal vez, no tendría que hacer el trabajo sucio.

Aunque su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear, su cabello necesitaba un buen y largo cepilladlo, además de un lavado a fondo, junto con todo su cuerpo.

Sin contar que tal vez tendría que entrenarla en el arte de la lucha, la esgrima, la búsqueda, pero, ese reto le encendía como una llamarada que no se podía extinguir y arrasaba con todo en su camino.

-Sube y toma las riendas-La chica sin mediar palabra obedeció, espero a que la mujer de vestimenta negra se subiera al interior del carro y arrancó. Encontrar el camino no era difícil, solo tenía un sentido y era diferente a todos los senderos que había atravesado en su escape.

El castillo era realmente majestuoso y grande, aunque si algo tétrico, si se observaban los picos que adornaban la fachada exterior y culminaban en el angosto techo, a la chica le generaba un sentimiento de "hogar". Pero…un sentimiento de dudas y rabias le invadió el pecho cuando supo en realidad quien era esa bella mujer de melena acairelada de color negro, ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? La habían creado con el propósito de matarla, cada conocimiento que había adquirido a lo largo de su transformación había sido para asesinar, aniquilar a quienes hacían el mal, los villanos, pero desde un punto de vista objetivo, por más que la hubieran creado para hacer justicia, ella no era una heroína, era un monstruo, un ser abominable que se alimentada de sangre humana y le quitaba la vida a quienes no conocía, solo por el mandato de quienes habían arruinado su existencia.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Le preguntó la reina, una vez alcanzaron las puertas del palacio.

-No tengo nombre, su majestad…me llaman E.B, pero nunca supe cómo me llamo.

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

Tan absorta estaba en sus recuerdos, que no vio que unas lianas y raíces de árboles de movían hacia ella, su cuerpo le lanzó la alarma de alerta, pero ya era demasiado tarde, sus brazos y piernas quedaron atrapados por poderosos y fuertes tentáculos de la madre naturaleza, mientras era suspendida por el aire por estos. Detrás de ella escuchó una risa divertida, algo malévola y burlesca.

-¿Qué es lo que te digo siempre, pequeña criatura del averno?-Ahí estaba ella, en su máximo esplendor, sonriendo de esa manera que solo ella sabía, vestida con un corsé de cuero, pantalones ajustados del mismo material y una capa de seda y gasa.

-Que siempre debo tener mis sentidos alerta, majestad.

-Así es-Sin contemplación la dejó caer al duro suelo. Su rostro mostraba claros signos de decepción y enfado-Si sigues mostrando esa clase de debilidad, jamás podrás atrapara a Snow White y a su perro faldero-la reina estaba a punto de irse, cuando sintió un extraño jadeo a sus espaldas. Se volteó, y vio a su aprendiz tomándose el cuello con ambas manos, sus colmillos había salido a relucir a todo lo largo que eran, sus ojos se volvieron negros como una noche cerrada y su piel comenzó a palidecer a un tono enfermizo. Conocía muy bien ese estado, hacia días que la chica no cazaba, salía del castillo ni tampoco de los páramos que lo rodeaban.

La reina, no porque se preocupara, sino porque aun la necesitaba viva y fuerte, hizo aparecer una copa en su mano, se acercó a su seguidora y le forzó el cristal en los labios.

-Bebe-La joven se resistió, rechazando la copa de un manotazo, sabiendo que esa sangre era de la misma reina, no era ninguna tonta, el aroma la delataba, era una mezcla entre menta, manzana y azúcar-Te dije que bebas-La reina no tenía nada de paciencia con los "berrinches" de su aprendiz, esa ocasión no era la excepción. Sin contemplación, le tomó el mentón de forma brusca y forzó el líquido rojo y espeso en la garganta de la chica, sin darle oportunidad a escupirlo.

Con un pañuelo le limpió la boca como si fuera una chiquilla que acababa de comer.

-Sabe que la odio ¿no?-pero no obtuvo una respuesta, una densa nube la envolvió, dejándola recostada en una cama que concia perfectamente, la ventana a su lado se cerró de golpe y por fuera de la habitación se escuchó como la puerta era bloqueada con magia. Otra vez la misma historia.

El rostro de la reina apareció en el único espejo de la habitación.

-Te quedarás en tu habitación hasta que comprendas que a una reina no se le contradice-la joven suspiró cansinamente, sabía muy bien lo que la reina quería de ella, su lado humano completamente anulado, quería una seguidora completamente fiel y complaciente, nada de revelaciones o debilidades de la indecisión. Pero ella todavía tenía un lado humano, ese que le preguntaba día a día "¿realmente podrías asesinar a otro ser humano más?".

Sin querer pensar en nada más, se recostó y esperó a que la sangre de su reina hiciera efecto, "su reina" hacia tanto tiempo que deseaba sentir ese afecto que le demostraba, pero siempre tenía que mantenerse a raya, "el amor es una debilidad" y ella no podía ser débil, no debía.

 **COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIÓ Y SI QUIEREN QUE SIGA ACTUALIZANDO.**

 **NO SE OLVIDEN QUE LA VOTACIÓN POR CUAL FIC QUIEREN QUE PUBLIQUE, CIERRA EL MIERCOLES. ASI QUE APRESURENSE Y VOTEN POR CUAL HISTORIA QUIEREN, SI 1)BABY CAT AND YOUR MOMMY, 2) EL JOKER Y LA REINA, O 3)LA BEBITA DE MAMI.**

 **SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR, SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES HASTA LA PROXIMA, SU AMIGA: EVIL ANJELICKE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿QUE PASÓ FICTIONEROS? AQUÍ SU AMIGA TRAYÉNDOLES UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA LLENA DE VUELTAS DE TUERCA, DESCUBRIMIENTOS Y VERDADES.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO TANTO COMO ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES.**

 **QUIERO AGRADECERLES DE MI AMORES A TODOS LO QUE LEEN, SIGUEN, PONEN EN FAVORITOS, Y ESCRIBEN REVIEWS A MIS HISTORIAS, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN Y ME DAN MAS GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES DÍA A DÍA.**

 **Y AQUÍ VIENEN LAS RESPUESTAS DE QUIENES COMENTARON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

 **Tori: me alegra que te haya gustado y que te siga gustando en los próximos capítulos.**

 **kykyo-chan: se pone cada vez un poco mas interesante.**

 **dcromeror: la historia va a poner varias vueltas a las perspectivas a quienes tienen una creencia fija de la reina malvada.**

 **15marday: soy como un fantasmita, tengo asuntos pendientes por todas partes.**

CAPITULO 2:

BOSQUE ENCANTADO:

El día había avanzado larga y tortuosamente para ella, no la habían dejado salir de su habitación, ni siquiera el espejo mostraba imagen alguna del castillo, solo su maldito reflejo. Creía que esta vez la reina hablaba muy en serio, pero no creía haberla contradicho, hasta ese momento, intentó de todo para matar el tiempo y distraerse de su castigo: arquería contra la pared (aunque no entendía porque la reina insistía en que practicara el manejo de armas, si ella tenía habilidades sobrehumanas), esgrima al aire, incluso pintar (uno de los pocos pasatiempos que la reina le permitía sin reprocharle nada). Pero nada parecía hacerle olvidar las implacables e inamovibles fuerzas del tiempo. Hasta que llegó la noche.

La joven sintió el pestillo abrirse a sus espaldas, uno de los guardias entraba a su habitación, con una charola que cargaba una copa de sangre, por el aroma que desprendía, era fresca y de alguien joven y fuerte.

-Te traje esto-Conocía la voz de quien le hablaba, un buen amigo suyo, Sebastian, un jovencito de dieciocho años de edad que había ingresado a las fuerzas reales para ayudar a su familia. Al principio, el chico se asustó bastante, al descubrir lo que era la joven aprendiz de la reina, pero poco a poco se fueron conociendo, entablando conversaciones en los entrenamientos que les impartía Graham, conociéndose el uno al otro, hasta llegar a una bonita y amena amistad-Otra vez te metiste en problemas con la reina, ¿o me equivoco?

-Fallé otra vez…y me dio un maldito ataque de sed en frente de ella-El chico se echó a reír a mandíbula batiente, hasta que vio que su amiga sacaba los colmillos amenazantemente. Cosa que lo hizo callar al instante.

-Creí que ya lo dominabas-En cierto modo, Sebastian tenía razón, lo tenía casi controlado, pero luego de un cierto lapso de tiempo, su cuerpo necesitaba el consumo de sangre, o moriría tan rápido como uno de esos vampiros ficticios con una estaca al corazón.

-Algún día le voy a demostrar que puedo serle de utilidad, que no solo soy un experimento fallido que ella encontró-Su amigo lo único que pudo hacer, fue poner su mano en el hombro derecho de su compañera en señal de apoyo.

Gracias a la gracia del destino el día era ese. Todo el Bosque Encantado esperaba con ansias el nacimiento de la princesa del reino blanco, incluyendo la reina malvada, pero no por motivos de celebración.

Era el momento perfecto para atacar a los encantadores, en el momento que Snow White diera a luz, se sentiría demasiado débil como para defenderse, el príncipe Charming estaría muy ocupado tratando de proteger el castillo como para proteger a su heredera, y entonces podría acabar con ese "producto de amor verdadero", la profecía de Rumpelstiltskin no se cumpliría y la reina malvada por fin podría obtener su venganza tan deseada.

Pero E.B no contó con un pequeño error, el príncipe no estaba intentando resguardar el castillo, sino de salvar a esa criatura del demonio ¿Para qué? Iba a morir de todas maneras. Logró lanzarle un mandoblazo que lo hirió gravemente, pero, no vio a quien estaba en su espalda.

Solo sintió la espada entrar por su espalda y salir por su pecho, y la horrible quemazón que la plata de esa arma le producía en su interior.

Debía haberlo sabido, Snow White no era de descansar luego de dar a luz, y menos sabiendo que su hija estaba en peligro.

Lamentablemente la hibrida no pudo llegar a la habitación, el dolor le paralizaba el cuerpo y los sentidos. Sabía que había vuelto a fallar, y que posiblemente moriría sin oportunidad alguna. Su último pensamiento, antes de sumergirse por completo en las penumbras de la mortalidad, fue para su reina, la única mujer que había llegado a querer más que a la libertad o a sí misma. Dedicándole interiormente una sincera disculpa, por haberle fallado en su cometido contra Snow White.

Lo último que pudo sentir fue una mano tomando su mentón y liquido amargo viajando por su boca hasta su garganta.

Storybrooke:

Las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente para ella, en varias cosas, desde que había perdido a su amor verdadero, viajado a la tierra de las historias sin contar, destruido a la reina malvada y reestablecido la paz en Storybrooke (casi completamente sino fuera por Mr. Hyde y su locura), sin contar que había nuevos habitantes de la tierra de las historias sin contar, en Storybrooke, muchas cosas le parecían monótonas, pero había una cosa que aun la mantenía alejada de la tristeza de perder a Robin.

Otro día más, hacía más de treinta años que Regina cumplía con la misma rutina a escondidas (aunque medio pueblo ya sabía lo que hacía), tomaba el libro que Mary Margaret le había regalado a su hijo Henry, compraba un hermoso ramo de flores silvestres, el florista siempre tenía su pedido listo cuando las iba a buscar. Iba directo al hospital, a la misma hora, las enfermeras ya ni se preocupaban, solo la saludaban con la cabeza y le deseaban buen día.

En la habitación más grande e iluminada estaba ella, la joven que había intentado salvarla del abismo de la soledad, aún estaba tan joven y bella como la primera vez que la vio. Su cabello castaño oscuro bien peinado, ella misma lo cepillaba todos los días, sus uñas cuidadas y limpias, su piel tan brillante.

Pero…había algo mal, sus ojos no estaban abiertos, sus pulmones no respiraban por sí mismos, en su pecho había diferentes cables conectados a una máquina que controlaba sus signos vitales, en su rostro tenia puesto una delgada cánula que se partía por el cuello y se dividía en dos, le rodeaba las orejas y se introducía en sus fosas nasales.

Abrió las cortinas, como cada mañana, abrió la ventana para dejar entrar aire puro, puso las flores en un florero al lado de la cama, y se sentó con su libro en el regazo, cerca de la cabecera.

-Hola E.B, es un hermoso día hoy, me encantaría que lo vieras por ti misma-La alcaldesa tenía la voz apagada, sabía que era inútil hablarle, no le respondía, no la escuchaba.

Todos los días se culpaba, sabía que no debía haber sido de esa manera, se suponía que juntas dominarían ese pueblo maldito, que ella sería la alcaldesa y su aprendiz la vicealcaldesa. Pero todos sus planes se fueron al demonio, no había podido llegar antes que ella, cuando la encontró atravesada por esa espada matalobos, lo único que pudo hacer para salvarla fue ponerla en una maldición de sueño.

En un principio se auto engañaba, diciéndose a sí misma que la chica era su arma, y por eso no podía dejarla morir, pero…conforme iba pasando el tiempo, mas recuerdos de su vida en el Bosque Encantado invadían su mente, su primera practica en el bosque, las clases de esgrima, incluso las interminables charlas y debates que juntas tenían en la biblioteca, la veía como una amiga, una confidente, pero había estado tan ciega en su venganza contra Snow White, que lo único que veía en esa joven, era una seguidora, una guardiana, y aprendiz.

-Mira lo que encontré-Como si la chica pudiera verla, le mostró las páginas del libros, que mostraban su historia compartida-Es cuando nos conocimos ¿Lo recuerdas?-La ilustración describía a dos mujeres, una frente a la otra, la Reina malvada, vestida como siempre, ataviada de buen vestir y joyas, y E.B. vestida tal cual la encontró en el camino a su castillo-Ojala hubiese hecho más por ti-Regina no podía estar mucho tiempo en esa habitación, tenía trabajo que hacer, además que Mr. Hyde había tomado Storybrooke y tenía ansias de recuperarlo.

Se levantó de su asiento con pesadez, se abrazó a sí misma y tragó el llanto que tenía en la garganta. No le gustaba esta nueva faceta que había encontrado, sin su parte malvada, era muy sensible y blanda para su gusto.

-Me tengo que ir, pero mañana volveré y seguiremos con nuestra historia-El libro le había mostrado la primera página de la historia sin contar de su antigua aprendiz-Te prometo que tu historia va a tener un final feliz-Una joven de no más de quince años (la misma que se hallaba inconsciente) bajo un árbol y una niña de cabellera larga y lacia, de color dorado brillante y limpio, ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas recién pulidas, ambas sonriendo, sentadas una pegada a la otra, mientras parecían disfrutar de la sombra que les ofrecía la madre naturaleza.

Regina se había encontrado con su hijo Henry, quien no le recriminaba que hubiera tomado su libro sin haberle pedido permiso, ya que sabía que algo estaba tramando para bien, lo que le extrañaba era ver que cada día se volvía más y más grande, contando nuevas historias que antes no estaban ahí.

-¿Cómo Está tu amiga?-Le soltó el joven autor de improvisto, mientras caminaban por el bosque en busca de señales de otros viajeros inesperados.

-No sé de lo que me estás hablado, Henry-Intentó evadir la alcaldesa.

-Mamá, no soy un niño, sé que todos los días vas al hospital con un ramo de flores y sales sin él, además de que son flores caras-Enunció Henry, mostrando la página de su libro en la que ella aparecía con el mismo atuendo que llevaba puesto en ese momento, parecía estar poniendo flores en un florero antiguo, al lado de una cama de hospital con una joven de al parecer la edad del chico-Además, sé que has hecho esto por años.

-No puedo esconderte nada ¿verdad mi pequeño príncipe?-Ambos se habían adentrado en el corazón del bosque, donde había caído el Zeppelin del Dr. Jekyll.

-Sé que piensas que todo esto es tu culpa mamá-Le dijo su hijo viendo las páginas de su libro distraídamente.

-No es eso Henry-Regina aún estaba preocupada por los nuevos ciudadanos-Me presenté en la cafetería y les dije a todos los de la tierra de las historias sin contar que no tuvieran miedo-Se estaba exasperando con esa nueva situación-Solo has estado aquí un día, no dejaré que la primera historia se desarrolle mal, no cuando fui yo la que empezó todo.

-Mamá, hay algo extraño-En eso tenía toda la razón, estaba demasiado silencioso, ni había viento, no se escuchaba el trinar de los pájaros, nada.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-Regina también había sentido que algo no andaba del todo bien. Sentía esa extraña oleada de magia a su alrededor, recordaba perfectamente esa sensación de embriaguez de poder cuando usaba magia.

-Es tu destino, tu historia que al final se encuentra contigo-Esa voz, idéntica a la de Regina, la puso en estado de extrema alerta, al darse vuelta para confrontar a quien le había hablado, confirmó su peor temor-¿Me extrañaste?.

La reina malvada estaba frente a ellos en todo su esplendor, vestida por completo de cuero negro y brillante, y su cabello en un recogido de medio cabello sobre su cabeza y la otra mitad en una cola de caballo que descansaba en su hombro derecho, tal y como se había mostrado en el libro de cuentos la primera vez que Henry lo había leído.

-Hola cariño-le habló a Henry con esa melosa voz algo engreída-Mami Volvió-le anunció con una sonrisa indulgente y ganadora.

Regina temblaba de pies a cabeza, su rostro presentaba la incertidumbre de una niña asustada intentando averiguar como la habían pillado en una gran travesura.

-No…yo te maté-le dijo Regina a su homóloga, intentando mostrarse fuerte.

-¿De verdad creíste que sería tan fácil?-Le preguntó con desdén la reina malvada a su parte "débil".

-Mamá.

-Atrás de mí, cariño-Regina dio un paso adelante, cubriendo a su hijo con su cuerpo.

-Después de todo lo que hice por ti-La gran reina ponía énfasis en cada palabra con cada paso que daba, acercándose a su doble-Después de todo lo que nosotras logramos, juntas, te deshiciste de mí-Cada palabra calaba en la alcaldesa, como una afilada y caliente daga al rojo vivo-Como si no hubiera existido.

-No me deshice de ti-Le respondió Regina haciendo un puño, preparada para hacer una bola de fuego-Porque tú existías-pero al momento de querer crear fuego, solo logró una mínima flamita que se apagó rápidamente, lo intentó otra vez, con el mismo resultado-¿Qué rayos?-Lo intentó con la otra mano, pero no sucedió lo que esperaba.

-Te lancé sin que lo supieras un hechizo de amortiguación-La reina Malvada se veía aburrida, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Debí saberlo.

-Has controlado mi vida todo este tiempo, inclusive a Mr. Hyde.

-Por supuesto-La reina hizo aparecer en su mano un gran y latente corazón-Yo no dejo las cosas al azar-sonriendo admiraba el órgano que descansaba contra sus dedos-Tú deseaste matar a Blancanieves y al príncipe encantador, hace mucho tiempo…y ahora-espetó de forma altanera, encogiéndose de hombros-Es justo lo que va a suceder-soltó una risa algo jocosa-Deberías agradecérmelo-sin más, desapareció en su característica nube de humo violeta, dejándolos sorprendidos y desalentados por la nueva amenaza.

Pero antes de que pudieran pensar en un plan, volvieron a sentir una presencia hostil, no la veían, pero sabían que estaba cerca de ellos.

-No se muevan.

 **SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR, SE DESPIDE HASTA LA PRÓXIMA SU AMIGA: EVIL ANJELICKE.**

 **SIN OLVIDARME DE RECORDARLES QUE EL LUNES PUBLICO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE "LOS GUARDIANES DE OUAT".**

 **YA SABEN QUE SI QUIEREN PARTICIPAR COMO DEFENSORES DE LOS SECRETOS DEL MUNDO DE LA SALVADORA Y LA EVIL QUEEN, SOLO TIENEN QUE DEJARME UN REVIEW EN EL FIC "GUARDIANES DE OUAT" CON LA FRASE "YO QUIERO PARTICIPAR" CON EL NOMBRE QUE QUIERAN QUE SU PERSONAJE TENGA, SUS CARACTERÍSTICAS, SI TIENE MAGIA O NO, Y QUE HABILIDADES TENDRÍA.**

 **VAMOS, SUMENSE A ESTA AVENTURA Y ADÉNTRENSE A SER LOS HÉROES DEL MUNDO DE OUAT.**


End file.
